onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pirate Guide
Colour suggestions? I'm thinking blue background + Yellow text for Bellamy's, anyone any other ideas for the other crews? One-Winged Hawk 23:29, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Personally I would like the colours here to match the crews template colours. I was working blind so sorry for the blunder. I've set up a few tables already, but its not finished. I'm only doing the pirates page for now as a experiment to see how it goes + get everyone's reactions (if any). If it fails, it gets reverted. One-Winged Hawk 00:01, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :: One more thing... Some of the portraits came from wikipedia... Anyone got better quality pictures? I have a few (they stand out) but not all. One-Winged Hawk 00:02, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I'm also gonna go through the databooks I have this weekend and try and see if the anime has those databook named characters that aren't named in the manga nor anime. One of the two databooks names the characters + has pictures of who they are. They won't have character pages, but it would be nice to see if we could get them on the page alongside the named crew (and thus make us own a very happy Joekido who created hell about them disappearing). One-Winged Hawk 09:10, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm... Could we put these into templates rather then one page of tables? Would THAT be a better idea? I see one problem with easy editing access cropping up as I've setting up this page. It wouldn't take too long to transfer the tables and they can co-exist with current templates (not on the characters page, just here though). One-Winged Hawk 00:35, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Wait, I tried it - it works. I hope everyone knows how to easy access templates: Its at the bottom of the page when you click 'Edit page'. One-Winged Hawk 08:49, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Color Recommendation Color list I recommend for using for the crews * Blue with red Text for Arlong * Purple with White text for Wapol * Red with Black text for Shanks' just a few quick ones for now. I'll be uploading images, what is the standard size for the portraits for these tables? :120 x 120. You can actually find out by right clicking on them and going to 'Properties'. ;) One-Winged Hawk 08:39, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps light blue with white text would be better for Wapol? One-Winged Hawk 08:53, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::How about light gray background with purple like blue text for Wapol? It would much his armor and hair.Mugiwara Franky 09:41, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::I'll give that a go. Also, what is the colour code for the template being used for Buggy + his mob? I'd like to match the template on this page to that.One-Winged Hawk 10:40, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Not fakes Okay. Anyone who appears in black + white (usually with ???) is not a fake. They came from the database book. I can't identify the names of these characters so we'll have to fill them in later. One-Winged Hawk 12:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Anyone interested in Pisaro, he is named in the blue databook as Arlong's musician... And he makes one appearance as far as I can see - One Piece Grand Battle. He stands in one of the corners of the arena. So yeah... Theres where to find him. I have no pictures of him. Many of the black + white characters don't show up in the anime (they are seen only in the manga it seems) because Teoi has left them out. :/ One-Winged Hawk 12:39, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Foxy pictures... I don't have any pictures outside of the ones on wikipedia... Anyone else got them? One-Winged Hawk 14:36, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Old Layout or new? Well... Opinion times. Is this better or worst then what we had before. If everyone hates it, it goes back. One-Winged Hawk 23:27, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Looks good better than the old list, much better. One suggestion though, I think the Gold Roger Pirates should be put on the bottom or at least before misc. pirates, in their own little section. Placing them on the top seems a bit too much of a spoiler. It kinda ruins the surprise to those new to One Piece being up there. Plus that spot seems like it should belong to Luffy and gang since they're the main characters of the show. I mean you don't put Harry Potter at the middle or bottom of a list of Harry Potter charcaters unless one states something along the lines by name or by appearance.Mugiwara Franky 23:42, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::Good point! One-Winged Hawk 07:23, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Foxy Filler Pirates I forgot about these guys completely. So, how do we handle these guys on this page? Should they be with the main crew or in the Filler section since they are filler pirates. If they go in that section, they will be under the title of 'Foxy Filler crewmembers' or something. One-Winged Hawk 07:26, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :Divide the entire Foxy pirate crew template into two sections. One section will have the heading Manga Canon and another will have the heading Anime Only. Under the Manga Canon section would be a gallery of all the Foxy Pirates who originated from the manga. Under the Anime Only section would be a gallery of the Foxy Filler Pirates. You can do this or something similar like it. This way one can tell which crewmember is originally from the manga and which is anime only. Putting them in the Filler section of the page may suggest they're another group of pirates completely independent of Foxy, plus it might force people to keep going up and down to identify the entire Foxy crew. However, this is just one suggestion, other opinions maybe needed. :By the way, this page is getting great. A few rearrangements and rewordings to make things clearer here and there, and the page will be perfect. Of course that doesn't mean there isn't room for further improvement but at least it would be perfect for the time being.Mugiwara Franky 07:05, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks you for the good comments. I'm finding less time to do these templates now. I did them while I was off from uni due to illness, but now I'm well I'm back at uni and have less time. ^-^ ::I'll put aside some time tomorrow to put your suggested idea in place. Its the only idea really that seems that it might just work.... One-Winged Hawk 14:16, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Red-Haired Pirates and Blackbeard's Pirates Red-Haired Pirates and Blackbeard's Pirates are present at this page, though they are crews of Yonkou and Shichibukai, respectively. Ruxax 23:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Organize I think who the pirates should be divided by the places of origin: East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Grand Line and New World.--FanDibus 14:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages